kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 98
Yuta asks Taraka if she's made her decision, but claims he knows the answer. In a flashback, he recalls Taraka asking him to kill her so that she can escape from her role. The younger Yuta cries because Taraka stops showing any maternal instincts the moment she realizes the truth, proving all her words until then to be false. After he kills her, however, she is reborn, having lost her memories about the truth. The reborn Taraka asks Yuta why he's crying, and he responds that he lost someone very precious to him. He concludes that he needs to lie to protect his mother. In the present time, Taraka grabs Yuta's hands, noting that he had to kill her every time. She apologizes for what she did to him, and reveals that she realized some time ago that there were lapses in her memory. They corresponded to the moments when she realized the truth, but she refused to probe any further. However, Yuta had to remember everything. Yuta promises to protect her this time, but Taraka smiles and tells him that lying is harder than he thinks. She thinks of the anger and frustration of having the blame put solely on her shoulders. She then tells him that she's happy that she's better than her previous selves, because this time, she chooses to live. She wants to try harder to prevent her son from suffering. Yuta is worried about her, and Taraka thanks him for worrying about her and acknowledging her as his mother, even though she's a fake. Taraka tells Yuta that she can't stay any longer, and asks him once again if he'll come with her to the sura realm. Yuta says he won't, and Taraka regrets telling him about Maruna and Kalavinka. She then asks him if he'll leave Leez, as he no longer needs the Sword of Return. Yuta tells her that he plans to help Leez draw the sword if necessary, then leave afterwards. Taraka seems frustrated by this, but assures him that she's too weak to drag him off by force. She then reveals that she hesitated when Leez was about to attack because she saw something very important then. Yuta realizes that she used insight on Leez and interrupts her, noting that her view of the future is distorted, and she used it before to separate him from his friends. Taraka asks him to listen without taking it seriously, because she'd regret not telling him otherwise, as she can't see the future at will, and this vision could be important. She then tells him that in the few scenes she saw of Leez's future, Leez was alone in all of them. She was either fighting countless suras, standing alone in a deserted plain, or crying. But then Taraka saw her son in her future. In that vision, Yuta is attacking Leez and pinning her down while holding a transformed form of the Sword of Return. Leez, however, has extended a hand to touch his cheek. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (smiling Taraka): I added a brightening effect, and it looks weird... But too late now... ** (past Taraka and Yuta): Taraka's magic boots sometimes disappear. Actually, I forgot to draw them here. ** (sura-form Taraka and Yuta): The reason his wings are useful.jpg Why do I keep artfully hiding parts of Yuta's sura form? ** (Leez + insight): Not initially planned to be included, but I added this scene because the poor main character seemed to be missing. * In one of the flashback scenes after Yuta killed Taraka, you can see his hand is black, probably from being covered with Taraka's blood. * When speaking of lying, Taraka is referring to the fact that Yuta had killed his friends before, then pushed the blame onto Taraka. See spoilers section of Ep. 2-105. * Yuta claims that Taraka's insight can't be trusted. In the finite, Kali also had a reputation as a liar. * The Sword of Return has a different shape in Taraka's vision. Currygom then mentioned that it could change shapes. * It is actually unclear how Taraka came to the human realm in the first place: Asha mentions that Chaos suras are rarely sighted in the human realm. Gandharva also later thinks of her, but thinks that there is no way she could be where he was. This means she could have had help to get there. * Notice that in Taraka's insight of both of Leez and Yuta, neither of them have the scarf. The missing scarf is explained in Ep.2-176. References